Solus8 (Mister CF or CPanda8)
Solus8 (Full name Solus VIII Grandimus) is the one of the main characters in Panda's Celestial Realm and future Sacred Genealogy Of Toy Pandas; he is one of the two or three titular protagonists, along with Selene11 and/or Selene8 or Torgrast1. Also, he is the anti-hero of the story. His legendary voice actor is Andre Sogliuzzo who voiced Silantius in Metro Exodus, Ace Hardlight in Ratchet, Male Khajiit in Skyrim, Bob in Spyro. He lived to seem aloof and stoic at all times, with exceptions. His voice would be rather energetically husky, more of Bob from Spyro rather than Silantius and Ace Hardlight. His JP Seiyuu is Monster Maezuka who provided voices of Fuuma and Ralf Jones from SNK franchise. Personality, Traits And Quirks He is regarded the robot-type person but he is more of a human person. He is completely devoid almost of all emotions, he rarely smiles unless he is drunk. Since he was stillborn, he had no emotions. Yet he lived. He is somewhat "sadistic" to evil and bad people and criminals, living beings but he is sympathetic and compassionate to good people, innocents and living beings. Solus8 kills bad people (similar to The Punisher) in a lethal way and criminals but he protects innocents. He gets drunk to be happy; it is the only way to give him by artifical means. His only awkward and awkwardly true love was the white haired priestess that belonged to the Sacred Genealogy, showing true love. He is seen along with KH fanon character Lumene. When she is dead, Solus8 gets a sad demeanor, without shedding any of his tears, like a sad panda. He is fond of giant pandas whether living or non-living. When he was a child, he has traumatic autism disorder (autism where it affects 1 of 88 individuals) and there is no cure. He remained passive as he was bullied by other little rascals. He is neither pure good or pure evil; he is just right! Whatever makes him both sadistic and symphathetic makes him an antiheroic, good person with grey zone. He has the lowest intelligence so far but he is smarter in technology and science fiction but not everything else like cooking. He has some connections to Ryan of AbsolumT, Raux of Metokuron and Josh of AniLover16. This makes him somewhat intersting, much like how special he is, except through some point. (Original)Character/Appearance The very early design was "Hawke way back in 2011, idea by Mister CF. Few years later in late 2018, the character development of him was the 8"8 man with short hair and yellow beard without mustache. Recently in April 2019 or later, he gets his sideburns/muttons and has his head shaven with some of his sideburns growing longer. His body type is of the villainous brute and bodybuilder (slim, muscular and athletic hybrids) with mesomorphic features (ripped, washboard abdominals, ripped belly, etc., somewhat similar to Ace Hardlight from Ratchet & Clank: Deadlocked, inspired by Holo-Eden, and SilverJow, AbsolumT, Ephorox of Twitter/Patreon/DeviantArt) me about bara stereotypes please!. His clothing seems of science fiction military, mostly. Due to Mature rating, everytime he goes to his body exam, he is without his clothes for health awareness, and his genitals are seen for exam, that, mind me, may not be suitable for sensitive audiences/minors. He weights a measly average of 500 pounds. He is, in fact, more than a foot taller than Overwatch's Reinhardt, Nhawnuad's Rett (Everett), LundeaDusk's Cyneric Gunvald, Z0mbirapt0r's Logan Volf; he is 2 inches taller than Kreapex's Wheatley but he is 4 inches shorter than Yulci's OC. He is sometimes called the human goliath, just like the Goliath himself in the Bible (no, not Goliath from Gargoyle). He wears XXXL clothes because he is way too big and tall. If he wore S-size clothes, IT WOULD NOT fit him properly. Solus8 has permanent skin discoloration that alters his head and neck. Previously, it was on his eyes. Solus8 is known for science, military, art, animals, humanity. He is the anti-hero with mix of sadism on bad and evil beings and sympathy on good ones, meaning he doesn't have pure heart; he is considerably a good-hearted b*****d. However, Torgrast, a fanasy racial one that is Orc, is no exception of him because he liked the races that are not magical. He twice or thrice killed several men for being mistaken for monster; he showed regret and remorse. Solus8 and Torgrast spend time together in heavy weapon fighting training or working out or taking shower together. Solus8 retains the appearance of middle-aged man (likely and exactly 44 years old, because it's allusion to number 8 literally.) Solus8 is half as big and tall as Gyee Peter's. Abilities * Superhuman strength: It's Solus8's strength, the primary attribute, is enhanced to superhuman and brute rank. Solus8 was able to carry a huge tree with his two hands or he is in altered stance to carry a large 10-wheel truck. * Enhanced endurance and stamina: Solus8's "radioactive" body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him superhuman endurance and lung capacity, meaning he can swim underwater for long as he wants, especially in polluted waters thanks to radiation in his body. * Enhanced Durability: Solus8's bones and muscles, along with 8 feet 8 inch stature, are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He withstands any harmfun environments, including cuts and bullets. However, pixie dust and magical artifacts are vulnerable to him. * Superhuman healing: Enhanced Healing Factor: Solus8's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than any normal human. The white blood cells (WBCs) and huge dose of radiation (both gamma and nuclear) and tumors in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases, and disorders. Also, Solus8 cannot become intoxicated from impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, due to this accelerated healing factor of his; Solus8 has completely altered cells that completely prevent telomeres loss, metabolism, body fat, fat gain, muscle atrophy, muscle loss and weight gain. However, after several blood tests, he has insanely equal LDL and HDL higher than unusual, part of gamma and nuclear radiations, would play a vital part of healing factor around him. say that the cholesterol (both good and poor) with gamma and nuclear radiation and cancerous tumors would play vital part in healing self-abilities and regeneration; weaknesses are fairies or magical creatures. * Enhanced longevity: It caused Solus8 to stop him completely from aging thanks to radioactive cancer metastasis with rabies and huge dose of radiation from a bite from a radioactive mutated giant panda. He has immortality that he gets beheadedm but he regenerates his head. But he can only be killed by magical fantasy weapons that behead him. Weaknesses And Flaws To balance with his abilities and quirks. His weakness is all about magical spells, magical ether plane, magic etherality, wizardry, charms because he is very bad at it. He can die if exposed to deep levels of magical spells. He said that his comrades died in magical ethereal plane with too much exposure... (No evidence if he would be killed by Avada Kedavra from crossover out of universe self insert.). He has fish syndrome, meaning he could take a shower twice. Eww. There is a flaw that he has 7-8 implants for his stasis pod test. As part of anatomy study that may be not suitable for minors, he has 2 feet d**k the g***h of water bottles, and his b***s are the size of a football. He has genetic haywire issues that he was a big baby when he was infant. He grew up so fast in his teens and to adulthood thanks to hormone issues. That's another flaw. Hobbies Aside from his abilities, he has hobbies like bodybuilding training, exercise with his military crew. Story In midst of nuclear apocalypse on Earth. When he was born on August 8, 2222 in borders of Scadivania and Russia. He was a stillborn, a "dying", "blue" baby. He was able to live like the undead? The gigantism gene, and the messed-up pitiuary gland allowed him to grow up up to 8"8 in adulthood. When he was a infant to toddler to child, he was diagnosed with traumatic autism disorder, a hybrid form of PTSD and autism, he behaved like a robot, he was very hypoactive and introverted. Like for an instance. He, like, was likely bullied by younger rascals and he remained tolerant. His teacher scolded the little bullies and she tried to communicate with him to be human. He studied at special military institute of legal education. As he grew up, he knew a lot more of science than magical fantasy, and he was more of the person with high-functioning autism and stress disorder. As a human adult, he was a monstrous nigh 9 feet tall. However, he was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer of the lungs, pancreas, liver, lymph nodes, blood, male organs, genitals, kidney and bladder. He wanted to wait for a very rabid giant panda and wolf and cat to bite him and give him rabies. Like, likewise, he had to go to Chernobyl radioactive waste to stay and he was gven a huge dose of radioactive poisoning and rabies, believing he may have died from it. However God's divine intervention intervened, thus sparing him from inches of death. He underwent surgery to remove nipples and lumps. He knew what God Himself spared him. However, he was given immortality and superhuman healing factor. However, he was given a second chance to stay awake for average of 80 years. However, he had reached an average of 80-year human life expectacy, he went into a deep sleep for 30 years. After his hibernation, he saw the world change. The magic and its magical artifacts would be his major weaknesses, fearing he would die again IF he was exposed to deep levels of magic within. He had some issues like he was in frenzied control by killing terrorists and aliens until he fell asleep after drug effect. In part of Sacred Genealogy, he traveled irreversibly in the 16-17-18th century along with his family to stay. Other Series Solus8 appears as a crossover cameo in Bloodstained: ROTN Patreon Edition. If Miriam uses magic on him so much, he dies and bad ending happens. If Miriam does not magic but uses weapons, then he stops fighting. He is very deadly machine. The fan-update of Patreon ver. of bloodstained make his accuracy nerfed so Miriam would be more flexible in fighting him. Solus8 appears in temporary cameos in Megaman X fangame or so... He is also apparent in fanmade Sleepwalkers where he takes conversation with Ryan Barone. In other universes as a cameo, Solus8 refuses to be a Gyee and accidentally joins White Cape and sees Gyee Peter. Plot and history In Repression episode, where Solus8 and the exiled Queen of the Celestial Realm were separated as Sh'o Ka'n takes over the planet and rules the planet with tightened iron grip. Solus8 is worried that his wife, along with Selene11 were prisoners and slaves to Sh'o Ka'n. He and his queen take plot to stop Sh'o Ka'n's guards someday. Trivia * Solus8 and The Punisher share similarities: ** Both are dreaded amongst the hero, villain, and criminal community. ** Difference is that The Punisher is of the human adult male, 6 feet but Solus8 is nearly a half taller than him. * Solus8 and Yen Sid share similarities ** Both have facial hair but it varies that Solus8 had a beard shorter than him but he got new sideburns. ** Both are stern ** Difference is that Solus8 relies on his brute, raw physical strength but Yen Sid relies on magic even more. Quotes * * Solus8 Alternate And Or New Overhaul.png|Solus8's new look after Avenger's Endgame (not related to this) Solus-VIII reads a book.png|"A tall man with a blond hair and with a yellow beard" Sir! Yes Sir! v2.png|An angry, pissed off Solus8... Solus-VIII walking.png|Solus8 after the shower... The man and the beast - height difference.png|Solus8 and Nene8 meeting... Selene's comic rage edited v2.png|Selene's impatience? Solus and Nene partying.png|In the conference meeting at the ballroom/hallroom... Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mature Category:Undead Category:Elderly Category:Original Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Married Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Military Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturers Category:Mister CPanda8 Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Good vs. Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Athletic Category:The Hero Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Vigiliante Category:Insecure Category:Protective Category:Grey Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Controversial Category:Emotionless Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Rescuers Category:Poor Judges Of Character Category:Byronic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Amnesiac Category:One-Man Army Category:Loner Category:Sympathetic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Master Combatants Category:Normal Badass Category:Titular Category:Nihilistic Category:Vengeful Category:Destructive Category:Tragic Category:Armored Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Special Agents Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Political Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Vikings Category:Important Category:Reluctant Category:Humanoid Category:Berserkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leaders